Friendly Greeting
by Maylen
Summary: All of Wammy's kids are outside besides one. Mello and Matt know who it is and decides to give him a friendly welcome. Going to put disclaimer here since I'm having problems editing this story. Sigh. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is purely fanfiction and it will hopefully make someone who reads this laugh. Thanks for reading.


AN: I have decided to write a fanfic and it might be a little messy since this is my first time. I will get better as I write more though. Review if you like please.

"Near?" The albino boy was playing with his puzzle. Fitting all the white pieces together as if it wasnt even a challenge. He looked up. Wondering who was calling him. It was L.

"Yes, L?" Near said, wondering what L needed him for. He went back to his puzzle. He only had a few white pieces left to fit in the puzzle and when he was done with the last one, he dumped his puzzle all on the floor and started to fit it together again. L was walking over to him with is very poor posture and him biting the top of his finger.

"It's a nice day outside, why dont you go out and play with the other kids?" Near stopped putting the puzzle pieces together and instead he went to go get out a few toys from his closet.

"The sun hurts my eyes. Besides, I'd rather just play here. "L watched Near for a minute and decided to leave the albino boy alone to play with his toys.

Matt and Mello were outside throwing water balloons at each other. Seeing that everyone was outside but Near. Mello said, " I see that Near isn't outside again. That's so like him though. I wonder if he wants to play with the water balloons?" Matt, knowing Mello, was scheming something. He was starting to think what was going to happen and started to follow Mello inside with water balloons. They made their way through Wammy's house and up to Near's room. Mello who peaked inside saw that Near was playing with his hair and sitting with one leg hugged to his chest. Mello motioned for Matt to get ready.

Matt handed Mello a water balloon and said "Mello I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry Matt. I can get this done with little effort." As Mello started to aim for Near with the water balloon, Near got up and walked toward the door. Mello was still aiming at Near and after a few seconds later just when Near was right at the door, Mello swung the door open and threw the balloon at him. It hit Near perfectly.

"Nice one Mello", whispered Matt. Mello laughed and they started to head back outside.

Near, who was still all drenched with water, knew who had threw the water balloon at him. Mello. Near just went back to his toy, not really caring what had happened to him. Near went outside to dry off. He brought some of his toys to play with. Yes, including his all white puzzle. Mello and Matt were surprised that Near came ouside. "This is going to be really fun now." Mello said with an evil grin. Matt just looked at Mello with surprise. He still wanted to pull more pranks on poor Near. But he was with Mello all the way.

Near didn't bother to look over where Mello and Matt was. He didn't really care either. Near started to head over to where a pool was and put his rubber ducky in the pool. Starting to play with it as he was playing with his hair, he looked over to where he heard a rustling sound. He was almost dried so he started to splash around in the pool that made ripples in the pool for the duck to move around with. Matt and Mello were in a bush behind him. Mello whispered, "Okay Matt, you stay here to make sure no one is coming while I go up to Near and give him a good friendly greeting." Matt laughed. Friendly? Yeah, right. Matt nodded and he started to make sure no one was coming. Mello had quietly walked up to Near without making noise but before he was able to put his foot on his back to make him fall in the pool, Near moved out of the way and shoved Mello instead. Mello fell and landed in the water. Matt opened his mouth with surprise. Wondering what had just happened. He ran over to the pool and saw that Near took his duck and walked away. Matt offered a hand to Mello.

"That was smart of him to do." Matt said.

"Oh shut up Matt. I will get Near back."

Mello and Matt were in their room thinking of a way to get Near back. "Let's see. What will he hate the most?" Matt asked.

"I know the perfect thing." Mello told Matt of the plan and Matt looked at him with wide eyes.

" Mello, you have the most evil plans. You know that?" Mello laughed and yes, Matt was right. He did have the most evil plans.

Mello and Matt made their way to Near's room. They looked throught the crack to make sure he wasn't in there. He wasn't. That was good for Matt and Mello but not so good for Near. Mello opened the door and asked Matt to keep an eye out to see if Near was coming. Matt didn't see him so Mello started to go through Near's things and see what would be a good thing to do first. Mello looked at the white puzzle and started to throw the pieces out of the window. Mello then found the rubber duckie and decided to burn it. The rubber melted and became disfigured. It no longer looked like a duck, instead, it looked more like burnt rubber. Or plastic. One of those. Anyway, Mello then found his toy robots. He started to pull the heads off and switch them around. Even the one that Near loves the most. He then took black dye and decided to put it all on Near's white clothes. Well at least they were white. But not anymore. Mello was then done and decided to leave the room with Matt. Laughing at what he just did, Mello found pleasure and revenge in that. Matt just laughed at Mello for being his normal, evil self. The two boys started to head down to go and get some fresh air. Near came back and what he found made a very surprising look on his face. He never expected Mello to go this far. Near finally decided to get serious with this. He was never serious with Mello's pranks so this had to be bad. Near was going to get Mello back. Good.

Near knew where Mello stashed all of his precious stuff. And he was about to go and get it. Near made his way to Mello's room. He knew that he wasn't there so he didn't bother to look through a crack through the door. He made it to where Mello's stash of chocolate was and he took every single candy bar. There were tons of chocolate there. He also took some dye, since Mello got him good with black, Near decided to use green instead. He put the green dye in Mello's shampoo bottle and he went to go get the chocolate. He took it and left Mello's room like he wasn't even there. Near put the chocolate in the box and decided to give it away. The box had a few words on it. It said, " Free Chocolate!" The kids from Wammy's house all came over and got the chocolate and in just a few minutes it was all gone. Like it wasn't even there to begin with. People were asking Near where he got the chocolate and he said it was a gift from one of the kids. After a few minutes of seeing the kids eat all of Mello's chocolate, he decided to go and sit where Mello would come and walk in the room.

Before Mello and Matt came down, Mello decided to take a shower first. He put the shampoo in his hair (the same one that Near put dye in) and washed it out. When he got out he knew something was wrong. He went to look in the mirror and when he did, Mello saw something he never thought would happen to him. Near. It was Near who did this! He made sure his hair was better before he went down so he wouldn't look more like a dork than he already did. Matt was waiting for him and when he saw Mello, his jaw dropped. Mello gave him a glare that made Matt stop staring at him. "Mello what happened to you?" Matt asked surprised but not nearly as much as Mello was.

Mello who was still looking at his hair, and it was still green, Mello said, " Never expected Near to do this. I shouldn't have underestimated him but the fun has just started." Matt looked at him with a curious look. What more is there to do? Before he got the chance to ask, he saw Mello storm down to where a lot of noise was. Matt followed after him.

Mello and Matt saw Near sitting on the couch with his leg, still hugging it to his chest and was playing with his hair. "Near! What is this?" Mello asked, charging up to Near and grabbing on to his shirt collar.

"Sorry Mello but you started it. I only thought it would be fun if I got serious this time." Before Mello could reply, he saw the other kids chewing on his candy bars. He was really shocked. He turned back to Near, looked at him for a moment and then punched him in the face. Near stared at Mello for a second then he kicked him in the face and Mello flew back. Mello got up and charged at Near but then someone came over. It was L. They both stopped and decided that this wasn't a good spot to do this anymore.

L came over and asked, "Are you two at it again?" He was biting the top of his finger and he came over to see what was happening. He went to sit on the couch and sat in his very weird position that if he didn't his reasoning will go down. Near and Mello looked at L and then Near went back to the way he sat and decided to play with his hair. "Mello, just knowing you, I know you started it. And with Matt's help. Near decided to just get back since you guys went a little to far. I don't mind you doing this, just keep it at a mininum though, okay?" L then got up, smiled at both of them and walked out to who knows where.

Near and Mello then stared at each other and then Near said, "How about a truce?"

Mello looked at him and took a few moments to think. "Fine. For now." They both got up and went to go do the things they loved the most. Near got his toys back. Including his puzzle and his rubber duckie. His clothes were also back to white. Mello, got his hair back to the normal dirty blonde hair color and he ordered more of his chocolate back so now he eats it all the time again. Matt, I don't think he even really lost anything. The three of them were at peace, for now. That doesn't mean that they will get at it in a few days. And when that time comes, it will be war again.

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys who read this. This was my first fanfic. I will write another one and it should take place from here. Please be nice.


End file.
